This invention relates to catheter retainers and assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with devices for retaining a catheter in position where it emerges from the patient""s skin, and with assemblies including such devices.
Catheter retainers are used to prevent catheters being displaced from position in a patient""s body. In one form, they are used with epidural catheters, the retainer being fixed to the patient""s skin around the site of entry of the catheter into the body. One example of such a retainer is described in GB2288542. In this device, the epidural catheter enters the device through a hole in the base plate and is clamped in position by a hinged lever. Such an arrangement has a disadvantage because it is necessary to thread one end of the catheter through the hole. This may not be possible to achieve after connection of the catheter to a coupling, making it more difficult to install the retainer at a later stage. It is also relatively difficult to remove the retainer from the skin without disturbing the catheter should it be necessary to inspect the skin around the site of entry of the catheter. If the retainer obscures the site of entry of the catheter on the skin it makes it difficult to check the depth of insertion of the catheter from inspection of its distance markings, since this can only be done at a location spaced from the skin entry site. Other examples of catheter retainers are described in GB2288538; US4645492; GB2147811; US4261363; US4659329; US4360025; US4533349; EP327299; GB2115290; EP648512; GB2234172; xe2x80x9cA method of securing epidural cathetersxe2x80x9d by Schmitt L G and Ullma D A, Anaest Analg 1989: 69: 856-7; xe2x80x9cSecuring epidural catheters, a modificationxe2x80x9d by B E Harrington and D J Kopacz, Anaest Analg 1990: 71: 440-6; and xe2x80x9cNew device for the securement of epidural cathetersxe2x80x9d by S B Corn and S Datta, Regional Anaesthesia, vol 20, No 6, Nov-Dec 95, 545-546. One form of epidural catheter clamp is sold by SIMS Portex, Inc of Keene, N.H., USA under the trade mark xe2x80x9cSure Snapxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter retainer and assembly including such a retainer.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a catheter retainer having a base arranged for attaching to the skin, the base having a locating region and an opening at its side through which the catheter can be inserted sideways into the retainer along the locating region, and a lid that is closable on the base, and the retainer being arranged to retain the catheter against displacement where it extends through the retainer.
The lid preferably has gripping means on its underside such that the catheter is retained between the locating region and the gripping means. The gripping means may include a plurality of teeth and or alternatively a resilient pad. The locating region may have protrusions adapted to engage the catheter and is preferably formed in a channel in the base. The opening preferably has a narrow entrance that widens to a larger region. The lid may be hinged with the base and arranged to cover the opening when closed. The locating region is preferably located on a path that extends substantially laterally of the base such that the catheter extends laterally across the retainer and emerges from the retainer substantially opposite the opening. The catheter retainer preferably includes a catch adapted to retain the lid closed on the base. The lid and base may be formed as a single-piece moulding.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an assembly of a catheter and a retainer according to the above one aspect of the invention.
Various epidural catheter retainers according to the present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.